The Trip That Turned Into A Nightmare
by Valarie
Summary: Tyler takes Val, to NY to visit his dad. But what happens when the trip turns into a nightmare? Read and find out:)


A/N: Yeah I know, another story by me, and not another chapter of an already put up story. I was just sitting here at the computer, trying to   
decide what one to work on, and this just came to me. I don't know where from. So please read and enjoy, oh and review. :-D You don't have to   
know what "Who's Line Is It Anyways" is about, just a great TV show that I love to watch, besides IAHB. I only had the aol spell check so   
please be nice.  
  
Disclaim: I don't owe them, nor do I owe anyone from Who's Line Is It Anyways. If I did, I would pick, Tyler and Brad.  
  
The Trip That Turned Into A Nightmare  
  
Tyler walked in the station just in time, "Cutting it close Connell." Hank said, looking up from his paper.  
  
"Yeah, William-The-Great, made me do a ton of things, before I had to leave, where's Val?"  
  
"She is still at cheerleading practice. And Jamie is doing invertory."  
  
Tyler nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for Val to arrive. To past the time he turned on the TV and started to watch, "Who's Line Is It   
Anyways." He always loved that show, but never had the time for it now.  
  
"Oh, my favorite TV show, turn it up." Val said coming into the room, taking a seat next to Tyler, "Yes, it is just starting."  
  
"Welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyways. On tonight's show, Ladies love him, Wayne Brady. He's cute, but that wont get him out of jail, Brad   
Sherwood. The true story of bald people, Colin Mochrie. And Not only does he love women but me to, Ryan Stiles. And I'm your host, Drew   
Carey. Come on down and lets have some fun." Came from the TV, Val and Tyler sat back to watch another great episode.  
  
Hank never seen this and wanted to know why Val and Tyler liked it, so he put down his books and put his attention on the show. Jamie came   
up and started to watch it to, claming he needed a 'break.' Though he loved the show to, but wouldn't let the others know.  
  
Just as they were doing a game called, "Helping Hands" With Ryan, Collin and Drew, Alex walked in. Since Tyler was interested in the show, he   
decided to wait for the show to end, to tell Tyler he needed to talk to him. They all started to laugh when Colin's hands were making a mess on   
Ryan's face. (A/N: You would need to watch the show to know what I'm talking about.)  
  
After the show ended Alex got serious, "Tyler, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Am I in trouble?"  
  
"No, follow me."  
  
Alex and Tyler got up and Alex lad the way to his office, shutting the door behind them, "Your mom called, her and William have to leave on a   
business trip, and your dad called. He wants you to go up to New York and spend time with him. Your mom dropped off this letter, before she  
left." Alex handed the letter to Tyler, he already knew what it was about.  
  
"Wow," Tyler said after reading the letter, "But I have work to do here."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. You are doing a wonderful job here, and I think you need a break." Alex told him.  
  
"Thanks, wait. It said I could bring one friend with, so...could I take..Val?"  
  
That suprise Alex, he would think Tyler would have wanted Hank to go, "Yeah. IF it's ok with her parents. Just promise me you wont move there   
or anything and you will be back, two weeks at the latest."  
  
"I promise. Thanks Alex." Tyler left the room to go tell Val the news.  
  
When Tyler walked in the room, everyone began asking questions and Tyler cut them off, "Everything is fine. Val how would you like to go to   
New York with me, I mean, if it's ok with your parents." Tyler asked.  
  
"Are you serious?" Val couldn't believe it, why would he take her.  
  
"Yeah, my dad wants me to meet him up there, and he said I could bring a friend."  
  
"Sure. You know, if it's ok with my parents." Val smiled.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to take me." Jamie asked kidding, "Or Hank. He's your best friend."  
  
"Yeah man, why wouldn't you ask me." Hank wanted to know.  
  
"Because, me and you are the best here, if Alex lost both of us, he would go crazy." Tyler said trying to make an lie to cover for himself.  
  
"Right man, Val is the best to."  
  
"Ok put it this way, would you want Val and Jamie together handling calls?" Tyler laughed, "She's going with me, so there." Tyler stuck his   
tongue out, only kidding.  
  
Tyler sat back down on the couch next to Val, "So when do we leave?" Val asked.  
  
"I have to call my dad when I get home, and my mom and William went on this trip for William's business or something, I don't care. But I got the  
house to my self. You want to come over after work so we can talk about this and call my dad?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go tell Brooke, to tell my parents." Val got up and went to find Brooke.  
  
Val found Brooke in an office doing paper work, "Hey Brooke, got a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, if you make it a ten-second minute." Brooke was piled with work, and only more and more work came with that.  
  
"Ok, tell mom and dad that I won't be home for dinner, I'm going to Tyler's."  
  
"Ok but why?" Brooke wondered if Val and Tyler were finally together.  
  
"I'll tell you later, my ten seconds are up." Val smiled and left the office to go back into the commons room.  
  
"So, she going to tell them?" Tyler asked as Val walked back into the room.  
  
"Yeah." Val sat down back on the couch.  
  
Three hours and Ten calls later the gang was back in the commons room, getting ready to leave. Tyler took Brooke home in his car, being it was   
getting late out and Val couldn't walk with her.   
  
Jamie left to go meet Caitie, and Hank had to stay there and do paper work and he was still on call.  
  
Tyler pulled up at his house and Val and him walked into his house, Val wasn't suprised, she had been there before when it was his birthday.   
That night was a complete reck, she still remember everything that had happened.  
  
"Make your self at home, while I call my dad," Tyler told her.  
  
Val sat down on the couch and waited for Tyler to finish talking to his dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok," Tyler started coming back into the living room, and handed Val a glass of pop, "My dad said, he will, of course, pay for the plane tickets.   
So if you can go, he'll pay for yours too, and you just need to bring cloths or whatever. We will stay in the hotel for two weeks, and you, of   
course will have your own room, and me and my dad will share one."  
  
"Ok. I hope I can go."  
  
"Want to go and ask your parents?"  
  
"Not right now, my mom is making turkey-loft tonight and I think I will pass on that."  
  
"Want to go and grab a bite to eat? I can't cook so that's out of the question, or we can order pizza, while we wait to go talk to your parents."  
  
"Sure, a pizza sounds good right about now. My mom don't believe in pizza, unless she makes it. And trust me, you don't want to eat her pizza."   
Val smiled at Tyler, happy they could spend time together without having to be at a game, practice, or working.  
  
"Ok, I'll go order the pizza, you can find a movie to watch if you want, while we eat the pizza." Tyler left to go call and order the pizza.  
  
Val nodded and got up to look at all the movies, they had them all. Val finally decided on, "Meet The Parents," she never seen it, and heard it   
was good. She walked back into the living room, where Tyler already was waiting for her.  
  
"Meet The Parents? Cool"  
  
"Yeah, I never seen it yet."  
  
"It's a good one, I didn't call yet because they are busy." Just as Tyler was about to try again the phone rang, "Hello?....Yeah she's here....ok....  
Yeah I'll tell her....Sure....ok bye."  
  
"Who was it?" Val asked, knowing it was about her. Normally she wouldn't have asked but, it was about her, so she did.  
  
"Your mom, wants you to go home for a few minutes, she has something to tell you, and she asked me to bring you there."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Val and Tyler got into Tyler's car and drove off. Val wondering what she did now. They walked in the house and Val's mom came up to them,   
"Val sit down please."  
  
"Ok. Mom is everything ok?" Val was becoming worried now.  
  
Tyler just hung back, waiting for them to finish.  
  
"Val," Joanna started, "Me, your dad, and Brooke have to go to Nebraska. Your grandfather is sick, and might not make it. We understand if   
you don't want to go. But you can't stay here by yourself for that long."  
  
"Oh. Um. I was going to see if I could go to New York with Tyler, and visit his dad. And I could stay with Caitie or someone." Val didn't want to   
go visit her grandpa, she didn't like him that much.  
  
"Val, we have to go to Nebraska, how can we afford more money, to send you to New York?"  
  
"Tyler's dad is paying. He wanted to visit his son, and he's in New York for a few weeks, and suggested for a friend to come, so Tyler would   
have someone there, when he was at meetings and things."  
  
"Um. Ok. But you have to call me atleast every other day."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You guys want to eat here, we haven't started yet, I made Turkey-loft."  
  
"NO. I mean, Tyler's dad needs to know right away, if I can go, and um, needs to talk to me about some things, and stuff so yeah. Right Tyler?"   
Val would do anything to get away from her moms trukey-loft.  
  
"Yeah, he needs to talk to us about the arrangements and things." Tyler covered up for Val.  
  
"Ok, well we have to leave right after dinner to make the flight, so I'll call you on your cell, once we get there."  
  
"OK. Love ya mom. I'll see you when you guys get back." Val gave a hug to her mom, dad, and her sister.  
  
Once Val and Tyler were out the door, and in the car, Val turned to Tyler, "Thanks Tyler. I owe you."  
  
"It's ok. I understand. My dad was not much of a cook and I would do anything to get away from it."  
  
They arrived at Tyler's and he again called his dad to tell him Val could go. Once he was done with that he order the pizza, "So, Val. You going to  
stay at your own house, after your parents leave, or Caitie's?"  
  
"Tonight I think I'll stay at my house and talk to Caiite later, depends on what day we leave for New York."  
  
"We will leave, in two days."  
  
"Ok. Cool." They were only going to miss one week of school, nothing would happen much there but homework, when they got back they   
would have there break for the fair. When the fair came, everyone got off from school for a week, while it was there.  
  
Finally the pizza got there and they popped in the movie and started to eat and watch "Meet The Parents" and they had a ball.  
  
"So, Val. Do you want me to take you home now, your parents should be gone by now." Tyler asked, once the movie ended and they were   
watching the goof ups.  
  
"No, if you don't mind, could I just like stay here. It's late, and we still have to go to school in the morning." Val said while yawing.  
  
"Sure, you can stay in one of the guest rooms." They got up and Tyler showed her to one of the guest rooms, and they went to bed.  
  
The next morning Tyler got up late, and realizing that Val was over he rushed to the room she was staying in and woke her up. They took   
showers and Val had borrowed a pair of Tyler's pants, and a T-shirt and they ate breakfast in record time. They jumped in his car and they left   
for school.  
  
Val was about ten minutes late for meeting Caitie at there lockers, like they did every morning. Caitie noticed she had on one of Tyler's shirts,   
"So why are you wearing one of Tyler's shirts, and his pants?" Caitie laughed.  
  
"My parents, and Brooke, have to leave town, and I went to Tyler's because I'm going with him to New York tomorrow, to visit his dad, and we   
were watching a movie and it got late, so I just stayed there and had to borrow some of his cloths."  
  
"Poor Val."  
  
A/N: About the break off school for the fair, it's true. They did it in Jamestown, I wasn't there for it at the time, I got there just as it got over.   
And the fair grounds were right next to the school, it was cool. lol. I don't know if they do it here in Meadville or not. Anyways, please review   
and tell me if you think I should continue with this story, along if you think I should do my other stories to, I'm not sure if I should and thought   
I would let you guys answer for me:) I already started the next chapter, only like a few lines, so tell me if you want more, or if I should just ditch it. 


End file.
